Pídeme más
by RabbitBela
Summary: Todo el mundo sabia que Ichigo es un hombre de pocas palabras y que acostumbraba pedir las cosas de una manera muy sutil y Rukia lo tenia más claro que nadie.


**Pídeme más.**

.

.

.

Sin duda alguna, Ichigo parecía un animal en celo, lo sabia, por que le bastaba con mirar la cara llena de placer que el peli naranja ponía cuando le provocada ese tan bien conocido y único placer y evidentemente el que él estaba recibiendo.

Estaba tan apresurado por hacerla suya, que no tuvo la iniciativa, ni la decencia de quitarles la ropa por completo, si no que le bastó con bajarse los pantalones junto con su ropa interior, a ella dejarla sin la blusa y sin su ropa interior y así dejándola con la falda hasta un poco mas arriba de sus muslos. Quizás la ropa era un detalle sin importancia, lo que si era un descaro total es que no tuvo ni el tiempo, ni las ganas, al parecer, de llevarla a su cama; tan solo se limitó a acorralarla contra la puerta, cargarla de tal forma que sus piernas se enrollaran en su cintura y apretar su cuerpo contra el de él.

-Rukia...

Aquel susurro la volvió loca, esa voz ronca llena de lujuria y pasión le erizaría la piel a cualquiera y tal parecía que en ella hacia el doble de efecto. Hubiera querido contestar pero de su garganta solo salió un pequeño gemido y se aferró más a la cabeza de él.

Ichigo continuo embistiéndola, mientras bajaba hasta el pecho de Rukia y lo beso sobre el brasier, haciendo que ella temblara por el contacto y susurrara su nombre.

Después de un rato, dejo el pecho de la shinigami en paz y la miro a los ojos, mientras pausaba poco a poco el ritmo de las estocadas, perdiéndose por completo en las reacciones que solamente él le provocaba.

Ella lo miró desconcertada al sentir que iba más despacio ¿por qué? Si bien sabia que cuando Ichigo la encerraba en su cuarto y se ponía como animal (literalmente hablando) era por que iba a ocurrir un acto de desenfreno total y que no lo pararía por nada del mundo.

-dímelo Rukia-susurro Ichigo, sacando a la Shinigami de sus divagaciones-dímelo.

-i-idiota-contestó como pudo, ya que, cierto era que Ichigo había bajado el ritmo de las estocadas pero aún así él sabia perfectamente como moverse para descontrolarla.

Y como única respuesta por parte de él fue un beso apasionado, uno que le robaría el aliento a cualquiera.

De pronto, él rompió el beso y pegó su frente a la de ella, aumentando solo un poco la fuerza en las embestidas, logrando un pequeño gemido por parte de ella

Ichigo volvió a besar su cuello y subió lentamente hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, donde lo beso un buen rato y logró sacarle unos cuantos gemidos a ella, después volvió a besarla en los labios.

-Rukia-dijo cuando rompió el beso ya desesperado-dímelo.

Lo maldijo en su interior, es más, lo hubiera hecho en voz alta si hubiera podido, pero para ser sincera ella también comenzaba a desesperarse, quería más, quería que Ichigo le diera muchísimo más, justo como acostumbraba a hacer.

Sabia que a Ichigo le encantaba hacer esto, le encantaba escuchar que ella le rogara por más, le encantaba tener el absoluto control de ella, por algo siempre que le hacia el amor no importaba en que posición fuera, siempre y cuando él fuera él que estuviera arriba, obteniendo el control absoluto, dominándola y haciéndola suya.

-Ichigo...-susurro su nombre en forma de suplica, con toda la pasión y lujuria que le fue posible.

Aquello no era precisamente lo que quería escuchar, pero ya desesperado por terminar en ella, solo por esta ocasión tomaría su nombre como un: "pídeme más" y por su puesto que se lo daría a su reina de hielo, aunque después se la terminaría cobrando.

Con una fuerza renovada, retomo el ritmo de las embestidas, pero esta vez fueron mucho más intensas, mucho más fuertes y por supuesto mucho más violentas.

-¡Ah…! ¡I-Ichigo…! Ichi…Ah!

-¿M-Más?-preguntó con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-s-si-respondió rendida ante el placer que él le estaba dando. Ya no pensaba coherentemente, momentáneamente dejo su orgullo de lado y se dedicó a disfrutar de todo lo que él le estaba dando.

Aquella respuesta le basto, para ya no tener consideración con el cuerpo de Rukia, ahora solo se concentraría en terminar con ese placer que estaba a punto de estallar en ambos. El simple hecho de pensar en terminar dentro de ella, hacia que su cuerpo se moviera con muchísima más rapidez.

-¡Ichigo!-se aferró aun más a él por la espalda, encajando con una fuerza monstruosa su uñas.

-¡Ah...! ¡R-Rukia!-como daba gracias a Dios que conservará su playera, ya que sin ella las marcas ocasionadas por su enana seria un verdadero dolor, aunque a él le fascinara estar marcado por ella eso no quería decir que disfrutara del dolor que aquello conllevaba. Pero aquello también era una señal para él, cuando Rukia se ponía violenta quería decir que había encontrado aquel punto extremadamente sensible de la Shinigami.

Continuo penetrándola con fuerza, no se iba a detener hasta que su ya muy necesitado orgasmo llegara y sabia que Rukia tampoco se detendría hasta obtener el suyo.

Estaba por terminar, lo sentía, aquel cosquilleo en su vientre, sus ojos comenzando a ponerse en blanco, las piernas de Rukia apretando más su cintura, al igual que sus manos en su espalda, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar; eran claras señales de que aquella unión iba a terminar de una manera muy satisfactoria para ambos.

Ichigo beso a tiempo a Rukia antes de que gritara cuando por fin el orgasmo llego.

Rukia silencio su último gemido en los labios de Ichigo, al igual que a él ahogo el propio en los labios de ella.

La esencia de ambos cayo por las piernas de Ichigo, quien continuaba sosteniendo a Rukia. Sonriendo con completo descaro al sentir como sus perfectas piernas continuaban temblando por la reciente acción.

Los dos respiraban entrecortadamente, intentando normalizar la respiración lo más pronto posible; ya que bien sabían que no había nadie en la casa (lo cual agradecían si no todos hubieran escuchado los gritos) no querían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos por algún integrante de la familia. Tras unos minutos, Ichigo salió de Rukia cuidadosamente y la dejo en el suelo de la forma mas cuidadosa posible.

Después pego su frente a la de ella y le dio suaves besos en su hinchados labios y después continuo con sus aún sonrojadas mejillas.

Sonrío a mitad de los beso que Ichigo le repartía cariñosamente por todo el rostro.

Eso era lo que más amaba de él, que con pocas... O mas bien casi siempre sin palabras le pudiera decir todo lo que quería decirle, ya que lo entendía a la perfección con un simple gesto. Aunque a veces era necesario recurrir a las palabras, aunque fueran pocas.

Río bajito ante este último pensamiento.

Tras unos minutos de demostraciones de amor un poco más delicadas, ambos se comenzaron a vestir y justo a tiempo ya que se escucho como la puerta principal era abierta y dos vocecitas anunciaban su llegada.

Cuando estuvieron completamente vestidos y verificaron que no hubiera ninguna marca visible de lo que acababa de pasar hace un momento, Rukia abrió la puerta y se dispuso a irse al cuarto que compartía con las hermanitas de Ichigo. Pero antes de que eso ocurriera, Ichigo tomo a Rukia de la cintura y le planto un casto beso en los labios, separándose con una sonrisa de idiota.

-más vale que duermas una siesta ahora, por que en la noche iré por ti-advirtió el peli naranja mientras le colocaba un mechón detrás de la oreja a su reina.

-idiota pervertido... ¡Dame un maldito descanso! Si continuas así me dejaras sin poder caminar-se quejo ella y ahora que lo pensaba bien aquella idea no era tan descabellada, al contrario, era una posibilidad bastante lógica y real.

-je-se río con esa sonrisa arrogante impregnada en su odiosa cara- podría pero no lo haré- se acercó de nuevo a ella y su boca quedo justo a la altura de su oreja-no eh tenido suficiente de ti y se que tu tampoco.

-maldito sordo ¿que no escuchaste que ya llegaron tus hermanas?- le reclamo con un sonrojo impregnado en su cara.

-si, ya escuche, no soy sordo, idiota-contestó un poco irritado a ella se le daba bien arruinar momentos como aquellos.

Sin embargo, ambos sabían que aquello no era tan cierto, si, Ichigo iría por ella en la noche y se la llevaría a su cama, pero no siempre era para tenerla de bajo de él y hacerla suya hasta que se cansara. Nunca le haría algo con lo que ella no estuviera de acuerdo, a veces, simplemente se la pasaban abrazados toda la noche y Rukia sabia eso perfectamente pero no iba a negar que le encantaba hacerla enojar con llevarle la contraria.

-bueno ya me voy, ponte a hacer algo de provecho, idiota- le dijo ella mientras salía del cuarto y le dirigía una ultima mirada-y ni se te ocurra molestarme hasta la noche, al menos que quieras que tu cabeza ruede por las escaleras.

Ichigo sonrió aún más ante esta inocente declaración, a veces Rukia era demasiado ingenua y no media sus palabras.

-ya lo sabia-llamo la atención de ella y él disfruto de como el rostro de ella lentamente se descomponía de uno neutral a uno de total desconcierto-ya sabia que ibas a terminar viniendo a pedirme más.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Hola a todos y todas!**_

 _ **Bueno este es mi primer fic que escribo de Bleach y por supuesto quería dedicárselo a mi pareja favorita.**_

 _ **Y creo que se darán una ligera idea de como termino el pobre de Ichigo, jeje.**_

 _ **Bien, pues espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen su valiosa opinión en un review.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos para todos y todas**_

 _ **Atte. Isabella.**_


End file.
